Never
by KelvinWang
Summary: Lots of things have happened since the riders from Berk moved to the Dragon's Edge, espercially between Hiccup and Astrid. There were deadly accidents, lies and doubts, unbeatable rivals...All these have put their forming loving under harsh challenges.How did they managed to cope with these together? Pure Hiccstrid.


_**Aurthor's words:**_

 _ **Spoil Alert:this fanfiction is based on the scenes of the second part of the Dragons:Race to the Edge**_

 _ **This is my first Hiccstrid romantic 's selected from three most impressing Hiccstrid scenes from the second part of RTTE,combined with my own imagination and special stories are narratated from the point of view of both Hiccup and Astrid.I'm not a native English speaker,so please point out the potential writing problems of my stories if you find kinds of comments are sincerely welcomed,because your precious attention and encouragements are the motivation for me to improve my writing and carry on!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter1. Never let you drown**_

Astrid:

According to our Viking legends, the most honorable ending of a Viking warrior is being kill proudly on the battlefield. Our souls will rise straight into Valhalla, and be granted with the well-deserved position among our ancestors in the realm of Gods. And what we despised the most is being engulfed by the fate in an unknown corner of the world, the past glory dying out with the lifeless corpse, and nobody will ever remember who you are.

Among those, the most ironic and the most undesired is getting drown alone in the vast ocean depth. We Vikings are born to be excellent sailors, we sail our battleships across the sea, claiming it as our territory, just like those knights sweeping across the lands and rivers on the continent. Aegir grants us wealth and prosperity, at the same time he can wipe us out easily. Though the fate of drowning is always our occupational hazard, we Vikings are all ashamed of it, even the relatives of the victims are unwilling to mention it in the public.

But it may become the way I say goodbye to this world.

The storm was roaring manically, whipping the sea without any mercy. The ocean was just like a huge, outrageous dragon, bringing up tremendous waves that frightened even the most experienced old sailors. Heavy clouds blocked the sky totally, from which the raindrops—no, they were rain beams— pouring straight into the mad ocean. Thor must be very angry at this moment and kept throwing blinding lightning on to the untamed waves, sparking a burst of water vapor and strong "hissing" sound, while the deafening thunders were about to cause the ears bleeding.

What a bad day, but unfortunately, I was in the center of these bursting natural forces, out of options and helplessly waiting to be torn into pieces by the merciless power of the Gods.

I tried my best to cling to a log. This had been becoming harder and harder, since I had been floating on the sea like this for almost a day and became extremely exhausted. The log was soaked by the sea water, and the slippery moss on it makes it more difficult to hold on. What's worse, the waves were rushing besides me, this last straw of survival had slipped several times away from my arms, and only after my desperate struggling it returned to my seize and I could merely keep my head over the waves.

Maybe it is wiser to give up. I was near the coastline of the Dragon's Edge, which was among the most isolated corners in the whole archipelago. In facts, apart from the dragon riders from Berk, few other people would come to my rescue. And in this horrible weather, it was impossible for my friends to take off and find me. I even doubted whether they will come to search for me, they might think that I have found a safe shelter in the storm, so they should stay at the base waiting for my return…I could't blame them. In their eyes，Astrid Hofferson is the best warrior of the entire Berk Island, she can always make a narrow escape, in her eyes these tiny storms are just a piece of cake. If she is caught in some life-threating troubles, then nobody can escape them.

But this time, they were wrong.

It was supposed to be a normal morning flight, I was enjoying the fresh air and peacefulness of the morning sky with my Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, when a group of strange dragon hunters showed up and interrupted our usual morning exercise. Their behaviors are weird and savage, and they even took my strong and tough Stormfly down with a single arrow. She whirled wildly after taking one shot, shaking me off her back into the ocean, while herself was captured and pulled on the dragon hunters' ship by the iron chains .Those bastards just took her away, leaving me alone in the water, totally at the mercy of Odin.

If it was not for a log on the surface, maybe at present I have sunk into the darkest trench at the bottom of the ocean, ending up as the supper of the sharks and sea dragons. But this log was just suspending my death penalty. The coastline was far beyond my reach. I would use up my last strength before I got there. The only hope was to stay float on the sea as long as possible and wait for the hopeless rescue coming to me. I myself was shocked at my persistency, which made me succeeded in staying alive until now. But finally this storm claimed the last hope of my survival.

The chilly black seawater kept hitting my body, causing every single muscle of mine aching like just underwent the most unbearable torture. I believed I must have passed out if my nerve hadn't become numb because of the icy cold water. I felt that my strength is reaching its limit. I had nothing to eat or drink all day long, although many years of harsh training gave me the strongest body, my energy was definitely not infinite. My shaking fingers could hardly get hold on the cracks on the log, and my limbs were becoming pale and puffy in the salt water. My tousled blonde hair sticked on my forehead and cheek. If I had a mirror, the figure of mine in it must be a sheer mad woman.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me…" As my strength gradually left my body, I slowly became unconscious in mind. This familiar rhythm was heard again in my ears, like coming directly from Asgard itself. It is a well-known love song in Viking society, having been sung among numerous Viking couples for countless centuries. A bitter smile curled on my lips, this sweet song seemed to become the greatest sarcasm towards my present situation. Yeah, I am a pretty young girl in the age of eighteen, but I am about to drown in the depth of the ocean, and who on earth will marry me?!

While my head was in a mess, a silhouette of a young man began to appear clearly in my mind, which was so familiar, but at the same time was far beyond my reach: tall and thin shape, tousled auburn hair, thick handsome eyebrows, delicate noses and ears, and finally the shining wide emerald eyes…Oh Thor, any girl will get lost in their gentle gaze.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

My whole body shivered at the thought of Hiccup, like just been hit by the lightning in the thick clouds. I don't want to die! I'm just eighteen! I don't want to leave him at such an young age! We should have a brighter future, more time together, and more things to explore with each other. I haven't even told him how much I…I can't just leave him!

This idea, once sprouted, immediately occupied my whole heart, and kindled my last desire to survive. My fingers were slowly slipping off from the log again, I quickly gathered all the strength remained to hold on the cracks. I took a deep breath, trying to cling to the log again. But suddenly a huge wave striked, I was instantly rolled up to the bottom of the waves, the log escaped my hold as the result of this shock and disappeared without a trace into the depth of the sea..

Oh Thor, this is how it ends.

I felt that my powerless body was slowly sinking into the seawater like a stone. I desperately struggled with my numb legs slapping the water beneath, using all the means to keep my head above the waves, but all efforts turned out to be of no avail. Cold seawater flooded my head without any mercy, I was quickly sinking towards the depth of the ocean, with nothing I can do to stop this hopeless drop.

"Hiccup…"I heard myself calling this name, feeling that this tiny word which was so important to me quickly turned into small bubbles, escaped from my mouth and swiftly floated towards the surface, just like my last hope was slowly abandoning me.

This, was my last memory.

* * *

Hiccup:

"Let's see what we can find here, bud." I patted Toothless on his head, he immediately shot several purple plasma circles towards the wild sea in the distance. Then he slightly tilted his head to check out if there are promising echoes. After a while, Toothless let out a disappointed roar, he found nothing.

I let out a sign, "So let's push further into south." Toothless quickly slapped his powerful broad black wings, and we were gliding low across the roaring sea, narrowly escaping the huge striking waves ambushing from all directions. The heavy rain had completely soaked my clothes, depriving any sense of touch from my cold numb body. But I paid no attention to all these details. I brushed away the tousled wet hair in front of my eyes and tried my best to scan the outrageous ocean surface beneath through the pouring rain.

"Astrid!" I cupped my hands over my mouth and shouted out loud with all my strength, "Astrid, Astrid!" I clearly knew that it was almost impossible for my voice to be heard with such loud thunders in the sky, but under this circumstance I just couldn't neglect even the most tiny hope.

Still no reply. The waves beneath seemed to be teasing me for my helplessness. I dropped my head and felt my heart became as frozen as my body. Maybe she has found a shelter on an unknown island…Come on, she is Astrid, the bravest, the toughest, and the most beautiful Viking girl I have ever…Oh damned Hiccup, what on earth are you wondering about in this mess? No, she'll be Okay…

I had been comforting myself in the heart since I found she didn't return to the Dragon's Edge in this terrible stormy night, so did Fishlegs. But these self-cheating psychological hints seemed so pale and unconvincing. What's worse, as time went by, an ominous voice kept repeating in my ears and gradually grew louder and louder: What if she got herself into some troubles? What if she is floating alone on this savage sea? What if she is desperately waiting for your rescue…?

Finally, I just couldn't stand this kind of torture from the heart, and took off with all the dragon riders of Berk in this extremely harsh environments to search for the missing blonde. The visibility was quite poor in this weather, and there was a high possibility that we were just risking our lives for nothing, but if something bad happened to her, if I finally lost her forever without giving out all I get to rescue her…I would never forgive myself for the rest of my life.

Toothless seemed to have felt the despair and helplessness in my heart, he grunted softly to comfort me. Receiving no response from me, he continued to concentrate on the searching work. He slapped his wings backwards and shot several plasma circles towards the horizon for another time. But this time his body suddenly shivered with excitement. He let out a satisfied roar, changed the direction abruptly and rushed to the southeast.

"What's up, Toothless?" My never tensed up at his unusual reaction. Toothless must have find something, a little spark of hope quickly kindled my desperate heart. Gods bless us, maybe we are not too late…I prayed to all the Gods I knew in the most devout words, at the same time fixing my eyes on the rolling waves beneath.

Just then, a dazzling lightning cutted through the clouds, tearing apart the total darkness above the ocean. It lasted only a second, but it was long enough to catch sight of a flash of golden light in the waves. That kind of delicate and soft color only belonged to one person in my heart…"There! " I cried out with the bursting joy in my heart. Toothless growled to show that he saw it too. "Hurry up, Toothless, dive!" I adjusted the direction and dived towards the place where the flash appeared at the speed of an arrow.

But I was still a step late. A billow suddenly rised from nowhere into our way. Toothless let out an angry howl and quickly rolled to the other side, narrowly ducked the deadly strike. I clenched the saddle with all the strength and almost fell off his back. However, by the time I finally regained my balance, the blonde in the bottom of the waves was instantly overwhelmed by tons of seawater, and her figure was nowhere to be seen again.

"Noooo…!" I let out a horrible cry, feeling that my heartwas torn into half mercilessly by a sharp talon. I pulled Toothless up and dived desperately towards the place where Astrid disappeared. I was just about to save her from the hell, but had to see her being taken away from my side, the cruel contrast totally overwhelmed my sanity. If I had a clear mind, I would definitely know this kind of suicide dive was bound to claim the lives of both me and Toothless. But that was not in my consideration. What I wanted to do is to rush to her side as soon as possible, no matter what cost it would take.

Just as Toothless was about to crash vertically onto the surface, I took a deep breath and leaped from his back straight into the ocean. With the aid of the amazing speed from the previous dive, I quickly dived a long distance into the water. Ahead of me in the dark seawater, I saw an obscure figure was slowly sinking towards the depth of the ocean, with four limbs stretching out like a lifeless doll. I madly paddled my arms to swim towards her. As the distance between us was narrowing, my view was became more and more clear. There she is, Astrid Hofferson, the rose of Berk, the most tough and brave warrior in the tribe, and the only girl in my heart…

She was sinking downwards motionlessly like a rock, her eyes shut, her arms opened as if she was about to give me a hug. Her elegant beautiful face was as pale as a dead man. I desperately swam by her side and rounded my arms around her. She seemed to have passed away, her body powerlessly leaning on my chest, but at the same time she was as heavy as a stone without any buoyancy. We must get out of here at once. After holding her tightly in one of my arms, I quickly turned and swam back towards the surface. Though I'm not a bad swimmer, but in the rough sea like this, it was not an easy task to carry an unconscious girl back over the waves. With my arm holding Astrid, I could only slap the water below hard with both of my legs—well, my leg. I had to admit my prosthesis leg wasn't doing well in the waves. I felt the oxygen in my lungs were gradually used up, so did my strength. Are we going to die together in this ocean depth? This horrible thought seized my exhausted heart.

Above our heads, an huge shadow was quickly approaching. It was Toothless, he was struggling to swim towards us. My best friend was trying to save my life. I made several kicks to reach him, grabbed the edge of the saddle and got onto his back. Toothless let out a roar and quickly rushed to the surface. Night Furies have the incomparable speed and agility like the lightning itself. In a second we burst out of the waves and swiftly escaped the range of the outrageous tides.

Once Toothless had parked himself steadily in the middle, I immediately turned to the unconscious Astrid in my arms. Her head leaned on my shoulder, while her limp body lay motionlessly in the crook of my arms. Her limbs were stiff and cold like ice, so were her pale, emotionless cheeks. Due to the lack of oxygen, her alluring, roseate lips turned into the worrying purple. Her bright, pure, sapphire eyes were tightly shut, making me feel that they would never open and give me an enchanting leer again. A wave of inexpressible horror seized my heart. All the joy for the successful rescue was instantly replaced by the extreme disappointment, pain and remorse. No, this lifeless body can't be my beautiful, tough and energetic Astrid.

How could it just happened? I have just rescued her from the realm of Aegir, and now the Death himself came and took her away from me?

"Astrid! Astrid! Astrid!" Overwhelmed by the unspeakable terror, I desperately shook her shoulder with my trembling hands and called her name hoarsely with all the strength I had. Tears were swelling in my eyes, while my voice became choking as if something was stuck in my throat. No, it's not true, it can't be true…

I felt as my whole world was collapsing, turning everything around me into eternal nihility, while the cold body of Astrid in my arms was the only real existence. Please don't die, Astrid, I beg you! Please just open your eyes and look at me, what I need is just one glance from you! I will give up everything I have to keep you by my side, even my last leg or one of my arms. I just can't afford losing you…I can't afford it!

She made no response. I stared at her pretty but lifeless face, feeling that my heart was slowly falling apart, with each tiny pieces containing extreme pain I could never bear. One second passed , then two, three…time seemed to have stopped, extending every moment into the length of almost a century. My whole body was trembling so madly that I can barely hold Astrid in my arms. At this moment, I finally experienced the real fear from the heart, and even the vital battle against the Red Death three years ago hadn't frightened me that much.

For a moment, I seemed to see her slender, delicate eyelashes quiver a bit like the wings of a butterfly. At first I thought it was the illusion of extreme grief, but when I took another look, I clearly saw her eyelids were also shaking slightly. My heart leaped a bit in hope. "Astrid, Astrid!" I called her name again, at the same time gently shook her body. It's not hysterical as before. Now I feared that my reckless action could extinguish her faint fire of life.

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a flash of feeble light, her gaze was a little slack at first, but then slowly focused on my face. I couldn't help but hold my breath, this single gaze seemed to have turned the whole universe upside down. For a few seconds, neither of us moved even a single muscle, we just staring at each other, using eye contact to carry on the most subtle communication which even language itself can hardly manage. I can see the turbulent lights shining in her sapphire eyes, the unspeakable emotions in those pupils just like the irresistible tides of the ocean, engulfing me into its depth and lost in this brief but seems infinite eternity.

She managed to move her lips and whispered several words. Though her voice was weak and low, but they clearly fell into my ears despite the roaring thunders above our heads:

"What took you so long…"

* * *

Astrid:

I must have reached Valhalla.

I couldn't see another explanation for my revival. I have sunk deep into the ocean, with zero chance of survival. I seemed to have heard the singing of sacred battle songs and saw the solemn Valkyrie standing at the gate of the temple. Behind her stood countless Viking ancestors in shining armor, they were all chanting and welcoming my arrival. This award makes me feel shocked, but also excited.

But meanwhile, I heard someone calling my name. "Astrid! Astrid! Astrid!" The voice sounded quite familiar, full of pain and fear. Then the magical scene in front of my eyes seemed to gradually faded, at the same time I also felt that someone was desperately shacking my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes. As consciousness gradually returned to my body, I felt even this most simple action was going to use up all the strength in my body. At first my vision was dizzy and obscure, but as I slowly adjusted the focus, my gaze finally rested on two large emerald eyes fill with horror and grief.

A bitter smile curved my lips. I must be in Valhalla now.

If not, how could I possibly see him? Even in Valhalla, there is no way that I lose my memory about him.

As the vision become clearer, my stare slowly swept across his face, which used to be so handsome, but now was distorted by tremendous pain and despair. As feelings came back to my body, I could feel his strong arms and warm, broad chest. I suddenly realized that I was held tightly in his arms. Such kind of intimate action had never happened between us in the past three years we spent together. If it was in normal days, I would blush and push him away, and even give him several punches on his arm. But now, I felt I could hardly escaped his hug, which seemed to be the most safe and warm place on earth at this time. I even wished I could stay in his arms forever…

Oh Thor, are you mad Astrid? Where's the tough and fearless Viking warrior in you? How could you act like a weak clingy little girl like that? The last bit of my rational sense was struggling hard to put these thoughts out.

Heavy rain was still pouring onto my face, making my mind gradually return back to normal. I saw the dark-cloud-covered sky behind Hiccup, as well as the lightning and the roaring sea on the horizon. I even heard the strong flapping sound of the wings. That must be Toothless. In an instance I realized what had happened.

I was still alive. It was not Valhalla. I was as good as new, in the arms of Hiccup. It was him who dragged me from the ocean depth and saved my life from death.

Again, I fixed my gaze on his gentle emerald eyes. He was still staring at my face, with a complex expression I couldn't understand on his face, like the strange transformation from the extreme grief towards the greatest happiness. There was weird light shining at the corner of his eyes. A drop of clear liquid was slowly running down on his cheek. Although his body was soaked entirely as if he was just pulled out of the sea, but I could swear with all my pride and honor that it was simply not a raindrop or seawater.

It was the first time I saw him crying. In the past eighteen years, whatever fate had brought to him, whatever people had said about his awkwardness and all the troubles he had caused, I had never seen a tiny teardrop from his eyes. And since three years ago when his life was totally changed, he had become the pride and hero of Berk, as a result I never had the chance to see this kind of weak part in his personality.

But this time, he cried. And it was just…just for me?

In an instance, all my pride fell into pieces. Everything else in the world seemed to be ridiculous and meaningless compared with him. This was the first time I had the courage to directly face what I really want, although before I felt too shamed to recognize this kind of desire even to myself. I used to I was always strong enough, I used to believe I feared nothing in this world, I used to believe I didn't need protection from anybody else…But now I realized my mistake, and what a stupid mistake it was.

What I needed is him, his hug, his love, everything of him…

My dearest stupid Hiccup, you don't know I'm always waiting for your rescue. I always know you will be coming for me, I never doubt that. But in the name of Thor, I haven't realized it myself until now.

So, what took you so long?

I struggled to open my lips, and asked him this subtle, emotional and girly question, even myself didn't realize what I just said.

I felt a tremble in his body. He stared at me as if it was the first time for him to see me. Then he finally made out what had just happened. A guilty look began to climb onto his cheek. I felt a little regret for blaming him like that, but before I could do something, he suddenly pulled my whole body to his chest and hugged me tightly in his arms. This hug was so tight that I nearly choked, and I could even felt his mad heartbeat through his thick leather armor.

"Oh thank Thor…Whew!" I heard him let out a long, relieved sign and such a heartfelt prayer, with a bit of remaining fear in his voice. I weakly curled my mouth, tried to give him a comforting smile. Though I knew that he couldn't see it in this position, but I couldn't just hold all those joy and sweetness in my heart.

A wave of fatigue and pain gripped my body and mind. I was totally worn out after all these happened today. I felt that I was just about to faint, but I didn't even paid attention to that. I was now in the arms of Hiccup, in the arms of the only man who I loved and loved me at the same time. With his protection, neither the waves nor the death himself could take me away from him.

I slowly closed my eyes in satisfaction.

Babe, if you promise to never leave me alone in this savage world, I will trust you forever with my life and heart.

* * *

 _ **please leave your comments if you like it or have anything to say about my story!**_


End file.
